Designers of magnetic devices such as transformers or inductors were at one time primarily concerned with core material and size. In recent years however, mounting, packaging, and automation have become progressively more important with regard to the ability of the magnetic devices to be efficiently mounted on a printed circuit board during the manufacturing process, whether robotically or manually. A typical magnetic device includes a plurality of straight pins extending from pin rails attached to a bobbin. The typical straight-pin design allows the magnetic device to float out of the holes in the printed circuit board during the mounting and soldering processes. In some manufacturing processes, a weight is placed on top of the magnetic device to hold the magnetic device in place until the soldering operation is complete. This is an additional step in the manufacturing process, and the weight must be removed after the soldering operation is completed. Another conventional method of holding the magnetic device in place during the soldering process is to crimp the pins of the bobbin on the back side of the printed circuit board. This method also adds an additional step to the manufacturing process. These additional steps to the manufacturing process create difficulties when attempting to automate the process and may increase manufacturing time and thereby reduce output. The additional steps decreased efficiency and affect the total cost of the component.